Day by Day
by Mariel of Fantasy
Summary: Has Haruhi been avoiding Hikaru? Is she trying to hide something? Is Kaoru really trying to steal Haruhi from Hikaru? And can Hikaru really be that much of an idiot? Implied Hika/Haru. Rated T for lots of swearing.


**A/N:** Tamaki and Kyoya have graduated from Ouran, so the Host Club doesn't really exist. Though everybody is still friends, of course.  
So Hikaru, Kaoru, and Haruhi are in their third year of high school.  
Tamaki and Kyoya are in their first year of college.  
Hunny and Mori are in their second year of college.

* * *

**Day By Day**

"_Finally I realize, that I'm nothing with out you._

_I was so wrong, forgive me…"_

_~ Haru Haru (Day by Day) - _Big Bang

Screams, laughter, buzzers, happy music, the sound of speeding carts on metal tracks, the greasy smell of oil, and the sugary sweet sent of cotton candy fill the air. Add these sounds and smells to the image of a littered and crowded street, lined with booths and rides and you have the commoner fair which Tamaki, Kyoya, Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, and Mori were attending.

The six boys were walking among the games booths when Tamaki spotted a giant version of his Kuma-chan on the top shelf of a Ring-Toss booth. He squealed, "Kyoya!" Tugging at his friend's sleeve he pointed, "Lookit! It's a huge Kuma-chan! Can you get it for me? Pleeeease~?" the blonde begged.

Kyoya pulled his sleeve away from Tamaki and kept walking, "No. I'm not going to waste my money trying to get you a giant bear that looks exactly like the one you have already."

Tamaki pulled his best puppy dog face, "B-but…I really, really want it. Pleeeease~?"

The raven haired teen turned his head away from Tamaki's cute pleading face. "I said no. And I'm not going to change my mind."

Tamaki was about to go find a corner to sulk in when—

"Why don't you ask Hika-chan?" Hunny, who was sitting on Mori's shoulders, suggested. "I bet he could win it for you."

"What? And you think I can't?" Kaoru pretended to be offended.

"Well…" Hunny started, trying to think of a reason.

Kaoru chuckled, "Don't worry, sempai, I was just joking." Mori patted Hunny's head comfortingly.

Kaoru nudged his twin brother with an elbow and a smirk. "C'mon, Hika, go and win that giant Kuma-chan for Tono."

Hikaru shook his head firmly, "No."

Tamaki looked at Hikaru pleadingly, pushing his puppy dog face into Hikaru's view.

The Hitachiin rolled his eyes and sighed, "Alright, fine… Let's go then, Tamaki."

"Yay!" Tamaki beamed and skipped off with Hikaru.

Mori tilted his head up slightly to look at Hunny. "Do you want to go watch, Mitsukuni?" he asked his cousin.

The strawberry blonde smiled, "Sure! Can we get some cake afterwards?"

"Maybe," came the one worded reply. And with that, the two college second years trailed behind Tamaki and Hikaru.

Kyoya looked at Kaoru, "Aren't you going to go with them?"

The red head shook his head. "Nah, I think Hikaru can handle Ring-Toss on his own. I'll stay here."

Kyoya shrugged, "Suit yourself," and pretended to be interested in a booth near by.

As their discussion ended, Kaoru saw a familiar looking figure wandering around the booths, as if searching for something. The figure was a few feet away from where he and Kyoya were standing. "Haruhi?" he called out.

The figure turned around. "Kaoru?" And sure enough, it was Haruhi. "Kaoru!" the girl repeated in recognition. She ran towards him, "I'm so glad I found you!" she said in a relieved tone. "I've been looking all over for you." As she said that she glanced around; when she only saw Kyoya she asked, "Where's everyone else? I thought Tamaki invited all of you guys to the fair."

"He did," Kaoru began to reply, "everyone else is over at that Ring-Toss booth. Tamaki wants that giant Kuma-chan and Tamaki convinced Hikaru to win it for him because Kyoya didn't want to. Hunny and Mori just wanted to watch. But, why're you here? I thought you said you didn't want to come."

Haruhi moved her bangs away from her face, "I didn't. Since Hikaru was coming. But I need to tell you something."

When she said this Kyoya turned around and passed Haruhi a look of recognition and understanding. A look that Kaoru didn't get. "I'll let you two talk. I should probably check on Tamaki anyways." Without another word, Kyoya strode towards the Ring-Toss booth.

"What's up, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked – a bit skeptical since Kyoya had just left them alone.

She looked around, "Can we go some where there aren't so many people?"

Kaoru nodded, "We can go over near that alley over there." He pointed to his left.

Haruhi turned to look, "Sure."

"So what's wrong?" Kaoru asked in concern when they got near the alley.

"Well…" The girl began, "The test results came in and…well, it isn't good news…"

* * *

_Swish!_

Hikaru grinned as the last hoop landed around the post. "Hehe, I win!"

"See, Tamaki," Hunny smiled, resting his chin on Mori's head, "I told you Hikaru could do it!"

The booth owner, a man with short brown hair and a scruffy looking beard, approached Hikaru and asked in a grumpy voice, "Whaddya want?"

The red-headed teen pointed to the giant stuffed bear sitting on the back shelf, "That one."

The scruffy-bearded man turned around and grabbed the giant Kuma-chan from the shelf. "Here; enjoy." He said gruffly.

Hikaru reached out to grab it, but Tamaki snatched it first. "Come to Daddy~!" The former Host King hugged the bear so tight Hunny was afraid the stuffing would come out. Then Tamaki turned to Hikaru and glomped him. "Thank youuuuu~! You're now officially Daddy's favorite little boy~! But—" Tamaki lowered his voice to a whisper "—don't tell Kaoru I said that. Keep it between you and me."

Hikaru struggled to keep a straight face as he answered, "Oh, don't worry. I won't say a word."

"So, I see you won the bear." Kyoya's voice cut through the whispering as the Shadow King approached the gang.

Tamaki nodded vigorously, "Yup! And I'm gonna name it Kuma-chan Junior!"

"…."

"Er, Tamaki…" Hikaru began, after everybody had given him silent looks of "Say Wha'?"

The blonde looked at Hikaru in confusion, "What?"

"….never mind…"

"So…Um, Hika-chan," Hunny changed the subject, "you must have good aim. You got all of the rings onto the post."

Hikaru shrugged, "I guess. Maybe it's 'cause I've been pretty fond of rings lately." He smiled and held up his hand. On his index finger was a simple silver ring that glinted as the sun light hit it.

_Too bad Haruhi didn't come, _Hikaru thought, _it would be more fun…You know, if you sorta think about it, it's almost like she's been avoiding me…but, she wouldn't do that, would she? I mean, we're dating, so there wouldn't be a reason for her to avoid me. Would there . . . . ?_

While Hikaru was temporarily distracted with thinking (something that rarely happened) Kyoya whispered to Hunny, Mori, and Tamaki – telling them not to go back over to Kaoru yet and why.

Hunny noticed that Hikaru had sort of spaced out, so, from his perch on Mori's shoulders he tapped on the younger boy's head. "Do you wanna get some cotton candy?" Hunny asked sweetly, changing the subject once again.

* * *

"…How long do you have? Well, until the surgery that is," Kaoru asked Haruhi with a concerned expression.

"About two weeks," Haruhi answered solemnly as she began to nervously play with the simple silver ring on her index finger.

Kaoru saw this and asked, "Does he know?"

Haruhi looked up, "You mean Hikaru?"

Kaoru nodded.

"No," Haruhi shook her head, "and I don't want him to. At least not for awhile. I think it would be better if he doesn't know for now. That's why…that's why I've sort of been avoiding him lately…I thought that if I wasn't around him so much then it won't be so hard when—I mean, if…if…." The girl couldn't finish her sentence, for fear of breaking down in public.

The red head nodded, "I understand," he reached for her hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "What about everybody else. Do they know?"

"Yes, I've told them already. Although I think Kyoya knew about the situation before I told him. You know him."

Kaoru gave a small smirk, "Yeah."

"Oh, and Kaoru…"

* * *

"I love cotton candy," Hunny smiled as he walked along side Mori and popped another piece of the sugary treat into his mouth. "What about you Hika-chan?"

"I don't love it, but I like it," Hikaru replied. "I've always wondered why—" Hikaru suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong Hikaru?" Hunny began, but when he moved his gaze he knew instantly knew what was going on.

"Where'd Kaoru go? I thought—Wait! Why's he over there? And what's Haruhi doing here? I thought she didn't want to come?" Hikaru asked in confusion. "What's she doing with Kaoru?"

The red headed teen took a step forward, but was stopped by Tamaki and Kyoya – each with a hand on either of his shoulders.

"Hikaru," Kyoya said, "don't start doing anything stupid just yet. At least give them a minute."

Hikaru snorted then glared at both Tamaki and Kyoya, but stayed put nonetheless and watched as Haruhi slowly took off her ring from finger.

"What? Why is she…?" Hikaru whispered to himself.

Haruhi looked down at her ring, then looked back up at Kaoru as she said something to him.

As Haruhi gave Kaoru the ring, his eyes widened for a second then softened the next.

Hikaru's hands rolled into tight fists while he watched his brother say something back to Haruhi.

The rest of the "club" watched with worry while Kaoru embraced Haruhi in a hug.

"That's it!" Hikaru growled as the two parted and Haruhi walked away. "I need to know what's going on!" He marched angrily toward Kaoru.

For a split second the remaining ex-Hosts exchanged troubled expressions, and then quickly went after Hikaru.

"Alright, what was _that_ about?" Hikaru questioned, pulling his brother's sleeve so that Kaoru could face him.

"What was what about?" Kaoru asked dumbly, refusing to look his twin in the eye.

"Don't you dare start playing with me!" Hikaru seethed, pushing his face in front of his brother's; forcing Kaoru to meet his gaze.

Hunny stepped between the twins, trying to keep them apart. But Hikaru pushed Hunny out of his way, while Kaoru tried to walk away.

Hikaru ran and cut in front of Kaoru and demanded, "Why, did Haruhi give you her couple ring?"

"I—I don't know what you're talking about…" Kaoru stuttered, trying to avoid his brother's fierce gaze and attempted to walk away again. But Hikaru stopped him with an arm.

Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's wrist and tried to pull him away from Kaoru, but Hikaru broke free and got in Kaoru's face. "Don't lie to me! I saw everything! Why'd she give you her ring?"

Kaoru pushed Hikaru away from him, "Just leave me alone!"

Hikaru stumbled back a bit, but quickly stepped forward. He was about to sock Kaoru in the face when a pair of hands held his arms back.

"Kyoya, let go of me!" Hikaru demanded as he struggled against the older boy's surprising strength.

Kaoru, once again, tried to walk away slowly, but Tamaki placed a hand on his shoulder, silently telling him that walking away wouldn't be a good idea.

"Hikaru, just forget about it," Tamaki counseled. "Maybe it wasn't her ring."

"Maybe Haruhi had a ring that looked like the ring you gave her and she gave that ring to Kaoru because…she didn't want Kaoru to feel left out?" Hunny suggested.

Kaoru sighed, he knew his brother wouldn't believe a word of that. "Hikaru, just drop it. Nothing happened."

Hikaru broke from Kyoya's grasp and pinned Kaoru to the alley wall.

Mori ran towards them.

The older Hitachiin swung at Kaoru. "Do you really think I'm that stupid?"

Kaoru cringed at the pain, but retorted, "You sure you want me to answer that?" while holding his sore cheek. He knew he shouldn't have said that. He knew his brother would only get angrier . But Kaoru couldn't help it. At the moment, his emotions were all over the place. He'd never been so emotionally confused before.

Hikaru swung his fist at Kaoru again, "Shut up!" Kaoru braced himself for a second blow. But because Mori blocked Hikaru's arm the teen missed and ended up hitting the wall instead.

Hikaru screamed out in pain and frustration, holding his now bleeding hand. "You bastard! Get over here and fight like a man!" He yelled as Mori and Hunny grabbed his arms, holding him back from attacking Kaoru any more. "Tell me: whose ring it was!"

Kaoru tried to walk away, but Tamaki and Kyoya both pulled him back. "Tamaki, Kyoya, please, just let me go."

"Not until you explain to Hikaru what you were doing," Tamaki answered.

Kyoya simply gave Kaoru a sympathetic look. He knew that doing this might heighten the tension between the twins, but he couldn't just let Kaoru go. Hikaru would, without a doubt become suspicious.

"Well…?" Hikaru asked impatiently. His furious gaze burning holes in Kaoru's skull.

"It was…" Kaoru began; looking around at the faces of his friends. Each of whom gave him 'be-careful-of-what-you-say' looks. "…it was mine…"

"WHAT?" Hikaru screamed as his anger rose once again.

Kaoru winced. He knew his brother wasn't going to take the news well.

"What the _hell_ Kaoru! What the _fucking hell_?" Hikaru struggled against Mori and Hunny's grasp. "You know she's dating me! Why the fuck did _you_ give her a couple ring?"

Kaoru kept his head down as he said nothing in reply. The pain of lying to his brother was too much. "…Tamaki…Kyoya…Can you let me go? I want to be alone for awhile…"

Tamaki gave Kyoya a questioning look of 'are we going to let him go?'.

Kyoya sighed, "As long as you don't come back looking to pick a fight with your brother, I think it's possible."

The Shadow King slowly released his hold on Kaoru's arm and shoulder.

Tamaki did the same and gave Kaoru a sympathetic look. "Becareful, okay?" the blonde gave a sad smile.

"KAORU!" Hikaru shouted, flailing around in frustration, testing Hunny and Mori's strength. "Where the hell do you think you're going? Don't walk away from me while I'm talking to you! Why did you get Haruhi a couple ring? Huh? You know she's dating me! I can believe you would do such a thing to me! Kaoru, my own TWIN BROTHER tries to take MY girlfriend! What's wrong with you? Dammit, Kaoru! I swear, if you've tried to take Haruhi behind my back I will kill you! GAHHH!"

Kaoru sighed as he walked off listening to his brother rant; from angry death threats to broken hearted cries. The younger Hitachiin tried to walk forward without looking back. But worry took over and he looked behind anyways. What he saw broke his already cracked heart.

Hikaru had given up on trying to break free, and instead stood limply in Hunny and Mori's arms. Tears of sadness and frustration ran down his face as he continued to rant, although, now they had toned down in volume.

Kaoru hated to see his brother like that, but he couldn't help it. The damage had already been done, and there would be no backing out now. Kaoru stopped walking and broke into a run. "I'm sorry Hikaru," the red head whispered to himself as tears trailed down his face. "I'm so, _so_ sorry. But… it's better this way…Right?"

* * *

"You can let go of me now sempai," Hikaru sighed. "I won't go looking for Kaoru, I promise. The last thing I want to do right now is see him. Not after what I found out today."

Hunny freed Hikaru's arms from his grip, while Mori relaxed his hold on Hikaru's shoulders.

Hikaru stretched his muscles a bit – sore from fighting against Hunny and Mori's combined strength. "I'm going home…" he announced softly as he started to leave.

"Hikaru,"

The Hitachiin turned to look at who spoke.

It was Tamaki. "Do you want to see if we can get a bandage for your hand?"

Hikaru looked down at his bleeding hand. His knuckles and fingers were bleeding from punching the brick wall. Now that he noticed it, it hurt like hell. But the pain in his heart was greater.

The Hitachiin shook his head, "Nah, I'm okay. I'll get it washed off and stuff at home."

Tamaki looked concerned, "You sure?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I'm good."

"At least wrap this around your hand so you don't bleed everywhere." Hunny piped up, taking a pink usa-chan handkerchief out of his pocket. He handed it Hikaru.

"Thanks," Hikaru said softly as he wrapped the cloth around his hand. The red head turned to leave when a voice spoke.

"Be careful Hikaru," Kyoya warned. "Don't let your emotions think for you."

Hikaru showed no emotion, but nodded ever so slightly. Turning back around, he continued to walk away.

When Tamaki was sure Hikaru was out of ear shot, he faced the Kyoya and the other two. "Are you sure it's a good idea to hide this from him? Especially when now he thinks Haruhi might've cheated on him?"

Kyoya shrugged as if this wasn't a major problem. "Well there's no point in telling him now, now is there."

* * *

Kaoru sighed as he unlocked his car. Yes, it was his car. Not his and Hikaru's, or even a limo, just his. They were in different places when Tamaki had called them to come to the fair with him. So, they had both driven their own cars. They still rode in chauffeured limos, but on this particular day the two of them had decided to drive themselves this time.

Kaoru was glad he had decided this. He didn't want to have to sit in a limo with a waiting driver as he sat thinking. It would've been awkward.

As the younger Hitachiin twin readjusted his chair to tilt backwards, he noticed that his cheek where Hikaru had punched him was beginning to darken. Also on his face were a few cuts from when Hikaru had pinned him to the wall.

Kaoru leaned down and looked underneath his seat, then pulled out a red and white box.

It was a first aid kit.

Being the cautious twin, Kaoru had put the container in his car almost the first moment he had gotten the vehicle. Hikaru had called him a sissy, but Kaoru was glad he had ignored his brother's teasing.

After tending to his wounds, he pulled Haruhi's ring from his pocket. Then the memory of his and Haruhi's talk from earlier flooded his thoughts.

"_Oh, and Kaoru…"_

_Kaoru looked at Haruhi expectantly. "Yeah?" _

_Haruhi looked fondly at her ring, before taking it off her finger. She stared at it a little longer before looking at Kaoru, her sad brown eyes locking with his concerned amber ones. _

"_He doesn't know now," Haruhi began to say, "but when he does…could you give this to him? Because…I'm afraid, that if the surgery doesn't…go as planned…" tears could be seen forming in the girl's eyes, "…well…I think having you give this to him would be more comforting than taking it from me…"_

_Haruhi reached for Kaoru's hand and placed her ring in the palm of his hand, causing Kaoru's eyes to widen for a second, before softening to a warm understanding gaze. _

_Kaoru smiled fondly and nodded in understanding. "I know what you mean. Don't worry, it'll be okay." Kaoru embraced Haruhi in a comforting hug._

_Haruhi sniffed a bit as she swiped at her watery eyes. "Thanks Kaoru. Hikaru is so lucky to have you as a brother." _

"_Hikaru isn't my only sibling. I care about you as much as Hikaru. After all, you are my little sister." He slowly broke away from the hug and gave Haruhi a wink._

_Haruhi smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless, "Yeah, I guess so…I'd better go now. Tamaki and Hikaru and the others will be back soon. I don't want Hikaru to start questioning me. I'll see you around then. Bye, and thanks again, for everything."_

_Kaoru smiled as he watched her leave, "No problem. Take care of yourself."_

_Almost immediately afterward Hikaru grabbed his wrist. "Alright, what was _that_ about?"_

Kaoru groaned and closed his eyes. "And now Hikaru thinks I'm a bastard and that I tried to take his girlfriend. Great…" He slumped into his seat as he began talking things out with himself.

"Lying to my twin brother isn't the easiest thing in the world to do…and I can't really go home now, can I? 'Cause if Hikaru's there…well, let's just say the odds aren't in my favor…Hikaru's probably in the worst mood ever. I feel terrible for the maids who have to pick up that mess…" The red head sighed as he sat up, "I guess I'll call Hunny, maybe he'll let me stay at his place for the next few nights."

Pulling his phone out of his pocket he dialed Hunnny's number. "Hey Senpai, um, mind if I stay at your place for a night or two?"

* * *

_HONK! _

"C'MON! THE LIGH'S GREEN GO!" Hikaru screamed as he honked his horn again. The car in front of him moved forward. "Thank you! Finally!" he rolled his eyes as he moved forward as well.

Hikaru had left the fair and was now on his way home.

_Stupid car. Stupid driver. Stupid people. Stupid life._

"Ouch!" Hikaru exclaimed as he accidentally hit his injured hand against the steering wheel. "Stupid Kaoru."

Hikaru snorted at the mention of his brother's name and shook his head in disgust.

_Kaoru's a bastard. Huh, never thought I'd call him that. But I'd also never thought he would have the nerve to steal my girlfriend. _Hikaru scowled. _Why would Haruhi have a ring from Kaoru anyways? I thought she liked me! I thought she was happy with me! Did I do something wrong? Did she want to break up with me? Omigod! Maybe she _has_ been avoiding me! What if she really does want to break up with me? Ahhhg! Frickin' traffic! This SO is NOT my day!_

_

* * *

_

"…he said that? …Oh, okay. I understand…" Haruhi said as she paced back and forth in her room; talking on her cell phone with Kyoya. "Yes, I will. Thanks for telling me Kyoya…I know but-Yes I understand that, but you know how he'll react if I tell him now. I don't want to see him like that for the rest of my life! …Mhmm…okay…bye."

Haruhi sighed, hung up, and sat down on her bed. She could feel the tears filling up her eyes, threatening to spill any second.

She just couldn't take it anymore. Laying down on her bed, she grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. Letting the tears she had been holding in flow down her frustrated face.

"I'm sorry Hikaru," she whispered through her broken-hearted sobs.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay, so this is a fic I've been working on for a few months on and off. It was inspired by the song and music video for _Haru Haru_ by Big Bang (the same song that I quoted at the title).

As you can probably tell this isn't finished. I wanted to finish this before I posted it here on FF.N but because of lack of time and inspiration I wasn't able to =( And because I really like what I have written here, I couldn't just let it sit in my files and not be read. So, with a little persuasion, I posted it. ((btw If you want spoilers on how this ends, check out the music video for _Haru Haru_ ;) Or you can just ask me - through a PM or a review - how it ends =P))

Now, I might finish this, but because of my lack of inspiration, I might not. If you want to contribute to my inspiration level leave a nice, helpful review ^.^ Reviews inspire me and fuel me as a fanfiction writer. So tell me what you liked or didn't like about this; or how I can improve. Even a simple "This is amazing, I love it. Please write more. =)" would make me smile. It lets me know people actually do read and like my stories.

Anyway, I hope I didn't ramble too much. Thank you ahead of time to all you readers and reviewers! And a special thanks to Mimi-Dudette for being so awesome! =D

~Mariel


End file.
